I'll love you forever
by msmichaela1732
Summary: Werewolf romance. High school girl, two werewolves, one good love of life, one bad wants her, what will happen ?
1. Prolouge

Nick looked at me. Really looked at me. Then whispered to his friend. His friend looked at me too. Then he grinned and nodded. He looked relieved to see his friend agreed. He was tall and had green eyes._Nice_ green eyes. He seemed to like staring at me. Soon everyone at his whole lunch table had looked my way. Some nodded, some frowned. This was starting to tick me off. I mean yeah, it was kinda flattering having all these good looking guys staring at you. Espescially the head hancho. The biggest, handsomest of all. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off me. We had 1,2,5, and 7th period together. If you count 7th a period. I just think of it as lunch but whatever. My friends were oblivious to the world as usual. Talking and joking around occasionaly saying something to me. That's when I would nod or pretend to be paying attention to what they're saying. I felt like walking up to their table and demanding what was up with them, but at the same time I kinda liked the actual attention I was receiving. I mean it's not as if I hadn't been in relationships before. Oh, believe me I have. And it's not as if the guys I talk to, and some I don't, usually look at me. It's just the way they were looking at me was getting to me. I moved my necklace. I was wearing my crescent moon necklace which had a star that fit in it. I loved this necklace. As I did this, I noticed his eyes got this weird look, almost as if they were glowing. He whispered to his friend again. His friend looked and smiled. They were all completely oblivious I was on to them. So instead of focusing on them, like I wanted to, I threw myself into my best friends' convo. Which happened to be who was more girly. After about 5 minutes of heated debaating I swiveled around in my chair to look at the clock. We had about 10 minutes of lunch left. My friends had long eaten their lunch and thrown their trash away, so this time I headed up to the counter alone. Soon I wasn't alone though. HE soon was next to me, emptying his tray, and escorting me to the counter to dispose of my tray. I noticed he kept sneaking glances my way. I was about to explode. I mean I hate it when people intrude on my buisness,but this was TOO MUCH. I was trying to keep it together as I walked back, him by my side. When I tripped. I caught myself, but as I did he grabbed my elbow to keep me standing. "Thanks." I murmured. I started to walk again, but he didn't let go of my arm. I cleared my throat. He looked at me and smiled. Really smiled. OH god did I want to die. His friends were watching both of us. My friends were staring at me with the expression that said "OMG". I could tell my face was getting heated. He smiled, then honest to goodness, he winked at me. AT ME! I could see something in the wink. Something no one else would ever guess what it meant.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, this week is pretty hectic,actually. It's not as if I didn't have enought to worry about. We had OAT'S(OAA'S), finals, prom, homework. etc. I still needed to find my prom dress. All I wanted was a simple dress that made me look good. I have shoes. Silver wedges. I already have a playlist to play. "Lost in Stereo" by All Time Low is one of the top picks. Along with "We Belong to the Music" by Miley Cyrus and Timbaland. Finals and the OAT's were worth being stressed over. Nobody seems to get that but whatever. I'm completely confident I'll do fine (I think). Well, back to prom... I'd like my dress to have a simple style. I'm planning on wearing my hoops, my crescent necklace, and my wedges. Speaking of crescent, the moon is so pretty tonight. I love Derek. My werewolf boyfriend in "The Reckoning" by Kelley Armstrong, which is what I'm rereading over and over and over again. :) I always imagine I'm Chloe and makeup alternate responses and endings. *Sigh*. I want my own Derek. So fluffy and sweet in his own would do anything to protect me. Ha, life sucks sometimes. Well, most of the time life sucks but there are always school days. Nobody even has to ask me "HOla! ?Como Estas?" they already know my reply. MUY BIEN TODOS LOS DIAS! School doesnt' bother me. I like to chat with the teachers. I love that I get to see my friends. Hey, homework is homework. Can't change that. I guess I'm just happy to get out, and grateful I'm able to take school. Ha. That sounds like a really cheesy line. Nick hasn't been able to stop staring at me and its kind of freaking me out. Funny thing is my friends always catch him and he looks away. Pretending he wasn't but he always is. He even manages to make me feel this way at my locker. He's given me a few once overs lately. Don't know what he sees. Don't care. Well, I take that back. I Do care. But just want to know whats going on. I gotta go to bed. and then go to school tomorrow.

As usual, in the morning, I was the first person near our row of lockers. Usually, I'm the only person by our lockers for a good 10 minutes. But Nick soon joined me. His locker was 4 down from my own. I spun my locker combanation 9-27-7 on my locker 2216. Nick went to his locker. But instead of opening it and making himself busy, he stood there and stared openly at me. 100 diffrent expressions crossed his face. But most of them were desire, need, and awe. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I moved my necklace back into position. "I like your necklace." He said. I looked up, and said dryly, "I noticed." He looked stunned, so I turned back to my locker. Putting everything back in order. I'm not the tallest girl if you catch my drift; but of course I got the locker with the top part. It didn't bother me, I was able to reach. But as I reached to put my stuff in my locker, stretching on tip toe, I heard an intake of breath. I tried to ignore him, I truly did. But it's really hard to ignore somebody who is staring at you. With all the dignity I had, I turned towards him and said, "Can I help you?" I felt like I was being rude. Which I probably was, but still. To my surprise he moved closer to me. So close had I pointed my finger at him, it would have grazed his chest. He tooky my chin in his hand, and moved my face up making me look at him. Slowly he moved that finger and traced my face, ending at my lips. He brought one hand behind my head and moved me closer to him. Then, no joke, he kissed me passionately. I was brought against the lockers and I didn't care. It was heaven. Omg. I could die. I moved my face to the side just a little, so he still had a good hold on my lips. I murmered" Nick, what are you doing?" He broke the kiss, if only for a moment. "What I was destined to do." And he claimed my lips a second time, making me feel woozy. I felt his kiss from the crown of my head to the bottom of my toes.

The bell rang. Carrying withit the rest of the students. He finished the kiss, but stayed right behind me. I started to walk to class, but he caught me around my waist and pressed me to him. "Wait a minute, Angel, I gotta grab my books." I blushed, but waited that if I walked away, he would either shout or chase me down the hall. He grabbed his books and we both walked to English. We were the first ones in. I forgot he sat next to me. Hell, I forgot everything when he had kissed me. He usually would be out talking with his friends but he sat at his desk . Moving ever so slightly closer. I looked over at him. "Where did all that come from?" I asked him. He just shrugged. Another question popped into my head. "How long?" I asked. " Since the day I met you." I looked at him. Then I thought of myself. How could he like me. Obviously,no one would be allowed to know. Right? It would be a secret. But as everyone filed into the classroom, he moved closer to me. I could feel my friends staring at me. My hand was laying flat on my desk, until he scooped it up and held it in his own. One of his friends sat behind him and I could feel him grinning. One of my friends, who happens to be a guy, cleared his throat pointedly. Nick stared straight at him, raised my hands to his lips, and kissed it. In front of the whole class. So much for no one knowing. I claimed my hand to myself agian. I pointedly ignored my friends. Usually, I would be talking to my friends while everyone watched Channel 1 until it was over. But today it was silent, no one was watching channel 1, they were all paying close attention to Nick and I.

I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye at my were waving their hands furiously, trying to be subtle about it. The teacher finally came into the classroom and had us start on todays writing assignment. As usual, I was done first. BUt unusually Nick was done second. He claimed my hand, again. Tracing it over and over. I grabbed a sheet of paper, and wrote**: what are u doing? everyone is staring at us. **I slid the note over to him. He nodded and pulled out his pen, **claiming u as my own. no one else can have u. u r mine. :) 3**. The heart was a little much. **what's with all the staring at lunch, and now all the time?my friends have been asking about u since the day u walked with me at lunch. do u remember?** He smiled.**course i do. tht was my first time touching u.** I blushed fevorishly. i shook my head. he took the note from me.**didn't think i'd remember the first time i ever touched made u blush? **I grabbed the note before he could write anymore.**u've made me blush before then mr. mooo**. I laughed but i hid it in cough. He had no clue what I was talking about. **Channel 1, it said love. And u said love but i thought u said mooo. I was like mooo? and ur like no love, i said love. Cowboy!** He smiled whistfully.**I love it when ur smart and not being so smart.** I glared at him.**I'm saying ur smart but ur smarts told u i was saying moooo.** whatever. Everyone in class had just about finished their assignments, and was now paying attention to us, again.I received a note on the side of my friends. I opened it. **OMG! what is going on b/t u and him? Hes like making out w/ ur hand. And glaring at Jake. When did this happen. OH, and u better talk. **I shook my head. He read it out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it and began to write. After about a minute he whispers, "what should i sign it?". I try to read it but he won't let me. "NIck" I whisper. He shook his head, thought and signed it. He sent the note back to her. She read it and giggled."What did u say?" I whispered. He shook his head. Clearly not wanting to see my reaction. I sent a note to my friend,**give me the note what did he say? **She handed me the paper he had written on. **She's mine now, and i'll be making out with her mouth in a littel while. Jake needs to understand shes mine now. Love her "beau". **I slapped him playfully. "i can't believe you said that." He grabbed my hand and while staring into my eyes, kissed it again, and again. Again Jake cleared his throat. Nick made sound much like a growl in his throat. Matt laughed. Nick looked at him. "Is that funny?" he asked Matt sounding pissed.

To my surprise Matt said no. Nick asked me to go out with him on Friday and I said yes. It was so cliche but I got butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't look at him. The bell rang for my free period. I walked to my car. Nick close behind me. I turned sharply so he almost ran into me. I looked up at him. We were the only two in the parking lot. It was a sunny Thursday afternoon and he leaned closer to me. Causing me to rest against the car. "Mmmmm" he sighed as he drifted closer to me. He kissed my forehead, down to my eyelids, and to my lips.I moaned in pleasure. How can he do this to me? I thought to myself. I must've said it out loud because he said" Because you're my mate." I said nothing, just bent his lips back to mine. God i felt like a slut but it was good. He put his hands on my hips. My cell phone started blaring Wanted by jesse james. Oh my god. .He moved one hand up my back to my hair and grabbed it in his hand, the other hand wrapped possessivly around me. He kissed me deeper.


	3. Chapter 2

I heard a rustling in the trees behind us. Nick pushed me behind him protectively. A boy our age stepped out. He looked dangerous. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black ray beans, and dark jeans. "Stay away from her." Nick growled, passing as an order. But instead of listening, the boy was behind me in a moment. Grabbing my hair, and shoving it to his face. He inhaled deeply, then sighed. Nick safely shoved me back, into my car. "Stay" He growled then slammed the door. My window was rolled down slightly. I heard a couple phrases mostly she's mine, i want her, you'll never get her. The boy asked loudly," Have you told her yet?" Nick shook his head. Told me what? Then in the next second the boy was wolf. In my head I kept seeing the change from human to wolf. The boy lept on the car next to mine. Leaning in until his nose was against my window. i didn't scream I couldn't. I looked at Nick with understanding. I nodded. He mouthed thanks and he was wolf. The wolves disappeared into the woods, so i turned on my music. Wanted was on. I was lost in the song dancing and singing, when I heard a bang. I jumped. Nick was banging on my door trying to get me to open it. I did and i threw myself on him. Before he could say a word, my lips covered his. He moaned. I decided I wouldn't ask.I traced his lips with my tongue till he opened his mouth. He took my hand while we were kissing and slid a ring on my third finger of my right hand. I didn't look. The song was so right. I pulled back and hummed to the song. Staring at him. He kept glancing from me to my hand to the radio. I finally looked at the ring. It was beautiful. It showed a moon and a wolf looking up at it. I loved it. I decided to speak. "I don't feel like school. Where should we go?" I murmured quitely. He asked if I'd let him drive and I said yes. He drove me to the desserted part of town.

I climbed on his lap was going to be a habbit I thought. He laughed. I looked at him. "Who was that? Why did you chase him away?" He shook his head. "You're asking all the wrong questions, Seelie." What does that mean? I wondered. "What should I be wondering?" "How the hell we both just changed into wolves. Why there was just a guy you've never met making out with your hair. Why we are here." I didn't care. I kissed him again. But he pulled away. I made a move to get off him, I was hurt. He grabbed me and pulled me back. He tried to kiss me, but i moved away. Hating him for everything he's making me feel. He growled and moved me to face him. I refused to look at him. It was hard to be mad at growled louder startling me. I finally looked at him. His face was a mixture of pain and anger. I shook my head. "I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head. He asked what would make it better. I didn't answer. But I stared at his lips for a split second but he caught it. He tilted the seat back. He laid me on it and marveled at me. Slowly he moved his lips to mine, and I forgot everything. It took a while but i kissed him back. It was warming up in my car and I don't think it was getting hotter outside. I pulled my lips away from his, moving them to the side. But he kissed my cheek. He wouldn't give up on me.

Eventually, he stopped and stared at me. "Seelie, I am a werewolf." He stopped to test my reaction. "What does Seelie mean?" I asked him. "One who is dear to my heart." He said as if it was nothing.I sighed. This was all so new, yet it seemed so familiar. I didn't doubt he was a werewolf, I had seen him change."So who was that?And why was he "making out"with my hair?" I asked. "He's another alpha, from another pack. And he and many other wolves, are madly in love with you." I laughed. Yeah right, tons of wolves in love with me. It was hard enough to believe he was in love with me. "You doubt how speacial you are." It wasn't a question, just a statement. "That's the thing," I told him, " I'm not special. The only thing thats diffrent about me is that I have you." He sighed and shook his head. "Tomorrow is our date. Tomorrow I meet with my pack. Since you found out about the wolf thing, you can come." That didn't seem right."Won't I be disturbing your pack meeting?" "No, I as alpha have invited you. If any of them have a problem with it, they'll have to deal with it. You are my luna. Luna is the alpha female." I shook my head. "I'm not even wolf. I can't be a luna." "You are my Luna, nonetheless. The boys can deal with it, or they have to deal with me. There will never be another Luna for me." I knew this was a special thing, this doesn't happen often.I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. "Thank you for loving me."I murmured into his chest.

He shook his head. "Thank you for allowing me." I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I could barely look away, but I managed to do it. It was already5 pm. School had long been out. I looked back at NIck. It seems like I can never keep my eyes from him for long. His rarely left me. I was thinking bout him being a werewolf. "Who's in your pack?" He looked suprised but answered,"Matt, Derek, Liam, Cody, Lucas, Rick, and some others you don't know." I nodded. I was familiar with some of them. I didn't know what we were going to do. My stomach growled loudly. He laughed and raised his eyebrow at me. "Sorry, I didn't have anything to eat." I said. Except for those few nibbles on his lips. I sighed longingly. He lookead at me and didn't know what to do. He didn't know weather to get me something to eat or to fulfill other needs that chewed at us both. I looked at him with a need. He kissed me passionately for a minute until my stomache decided to proclaim its own need. I sighed. He laughed. "Come on, lets get you something to eat and then we'll fill that other need we both seem to have." I nodded.

We swung thru a drive thru. I ate quickly. Munching on my burger and fries till they were gone. I wanted to see how long he could last. We were sitting in the deserted part of town, again. I took my time putting stuff away. He growled, a low throaty growl, till I looked at him. I laughed and he was on me in a second. His lips going straight for the kill. Not that I minded at all. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw another pair of gleaming eyes coming at us fast.I wrenched my lips from his quick enough he could tell something was wrong. He turned quickly and saw the threat. "Again." He growled. The wolf was soon at my door. Looking straight at me. "What the hell did you do? Track her scent?" Nick growled. The wolf seemed to be happy about irking Nick. The wolf quickly phased back into a human. It was the same guy from earlier. My window was down very little but my doors were locked which was good. Nick was still over me. "Who the hell are you? Why did you smell/make out with my hair? And why the hell are you following me?" I seemed to have shouted. Soon there was more wolves aroud him. NIck swore. "What the hell did you do? Bring your pack?" The guy payed no mind to Nick and was slowly coming closer, so that his eyes were soon leveled with mine. His eyes were glowing a deep gold color and he didn't look away when I flinched.

Nick watched me. The wolves finally got to us. Surrounding my car, each one watched me. The boy moved closer to my car, closer to me. He looked me straight in the eyes and said," My name is Adam. I was sniffing your hair so I could take your beautiful scent with me. And i'm following you because you're mine. And it irks him." He jerked his head to where Nick was. Nick growled low, but said nothing. "Ummm... I'm not yours." I said defiantly. "You are what I say you are." He said shortly. Well, you see this is where my stuborness seems to kick in. " I am nothing to you. I don't even know you." I said and leaned into Nick, who put his arm protectively around me. "She's right. She isn't yours and she doesn't know you. I can't say she isn't nothing to you, though. You make your own choice. But i can say she has accepted me." Nick grinned triumphantly. I said nothing. Adam's gaze slowly met mine. I looked at him. "She may have accepted you but you don't know what you will have to deal with, until I get her pretty little butt over here, next to me." A growl ripped through me. Suprising everyone, especially me. "Fiesty one, she is. She will make it." Nick nodded his agreement. "I will leave. For the moment. Be careful, fierce one, and sleep well." Then they were gone, and Nick and I were alone again.


	4. Chapter 3

I looked up at Nick. "What do you mean I accepted you?" He sighed. "Let me tell you about wolf mating first." He must have seen my face because he said , "Not like that. LIke discovering your own mate." I nodded "Inside each of us there is a wolf. In werewolves are wolf can take over sometimes, that's how we can change. But the instant a wolf meets another wolf they size up whether they are friends, or enemies. Or in this case mates. The instant I met you, inhaled your scent, my wolf stood on full alert. Knew his mate, knew she was you, was in you. You cannot change but that doesn't mean that you don't have a wolf deep inside of you." He put his hand over my heart, and smiled when its beat quickened. "My wolf needs to be with you. If something happens to you, he will lose his will to live, as will I." He stared down at me, with those eyes that were so beautifully pained it hurt to look in them. But they captivated me, I couldn't look away. Goose bumps rose all over my arms and I involluntarily shivered. I realized, he was willing to give his life for me. "No." I whispered, but the word had no force behind it. "Yes. My mate, my beauty. You are mine and I, I am yours."

I bumped my radio on and "The World Awaits," was on. Oh, god. He kissed me. He looked into my eyes and saw something, i knew becaus he cocked his head questioningly. "What is it?" I murmured."Nothing" He murmured. I let him get away with it. This once."What pains you so?" He asked.I looked up at him."You." I whispered. He nodded, he understood. "Why? Why would you do that?" I asked. Expecting to hear, because you're my mate. But he suprised me and said, "Because i love you." My vision went blurry. I realized I was crying. Nick kissed my tears away."Stop shedding your tears. They bring pain to me." I looked up at him. "MOOOO...LOOOOVE" I laughed. He smiled.


End file.
